Unclean Vampire (Guide)
=Introduction= This is a guide showing how to use Unclean Beast's abilities to drain health in battle using Foul Grasp. I got really detailed and specific, but feel free to noodle with the build or the items. =Character Build= Okay I was very specific with what abilities to get an when to get them but you don't have to follow this guide exactly. *LV1 Venom Spit *LV2 Bestial Wrath *LV3 Ooze *LV4 Post Mortem *LV5 Foul Grasp *LV6 Venom Spit *LV7 Venom Spit *LV8 Inner Beast *LV9 Inner Beast *LV10 Foul Grasp *LV11 Venom Spit *LV12 Plague *LV13 Inner Beast *LV14 Diseased Claws *LV15 Foul Grasp *LV16 Putrid Flow *LV17 Plague *LV18 Acclimation *LV19 Enhanced Attributes *LV20 Enhanced Attributes =Items= Well items are not a big part of this strategy so here is what I would do, first buy the items in set A then sell them and buy the items in set B (one by one not at the same time) Set A Banded Armor Scalemail Boots of Speed Bloodstone Ring Hauberk of Life-This is part of both sets Set B Unbreakable Boots Narmoth's Ring Hauberk of Life-This is part of both sets God Plate All Father's Ring -Artifact shop As for favor items it is up to you =Gameplay= Turn on Ooze right before battle, you will see that because of your items you are not loosing health but actually gaining it, just very slowly, credit to this ideas was taken from Acid Beast (Guide). Now for my little twist. Lets just say you come up on an enemy demigod. Begin attacking him then use Venom Spit as soon as that is done, immediately use Foul Grasp and you should be full on health, they should have about half. But because of the stun effect from Foul Grasp your Venom Spit is almost ready. Wait 2 seconds, use it and then as you keep fighting him, the DoT (Damage over Time) and damge from Oozewill be like having a companion fighting along side you. If the battle takes long enough Foul Grasp will cool down, don't use it. Save it for if the enemy is trying to teleport away, or if you are low on health. On the first sight of them running away, check their health, if it is to high for you to take down before they get behind good defenses, use Bestial Wrath to kill them quicker. You will be able to do this strategy from LV5 if you follow my build exactly. Get to LV5 The build starts working best at LV5, so here are a few tips on how to get there. *At the start of the game, avoid enemy Demigods, just capture flags and kill reinforcements. *Once you get to LV3 you should find a weak Demigod with allies nearby help kill him, you should probably level up. *Now you are much more effective at destroying reinforcements,so focus on the for another level, Demigods are no big deal, you can probably take them, if not, you can out run them. =Outro= Well that wraps it up, a few last notes though *Use potions, they are extremely useful with this strategy. *This is a health reliant strategy, keep an eye on your health meter, and know when to run. *Try new things with this guide, fuse it with another or add your own twist, make it better for you I hope this is useful to anyone trying to master Unclean Beast Category:Unclean Beast Guides